The Ways of Family
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: Baby's are everywhere! What's their names? Does Sasuke come back? Read to understand all this! The sequel to 'The Ways of Love' 2 nd in the series! NxH SxS SxI
1. A New Family

Okay! I hope you like this! And if it doesn't make sense, u haven't read "The Ways of Love" cause that's right! It's the sequel! I got u guys waiting long enough I think. I hope u enjoy "The Ways of Family"

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata sat down in her huge garden. Everything was beautiful! Just like any spring day could be. And she was eight months along. The baby was to come in 2 weeks. Hinata smiled.

'**Naruto and I are to become parents.'** She thought happily.

"Hey Hinata!" called a voice.

Hinata turned and saw an 8 month pregnant Sakura. She smiled and waved back at her.

4444444444444444444443333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, have they found anything about Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"No. But I can feel him…somehow." Said Sakura.

"Hey, he made a promise to you, and I'm sure that he'll never break a promise to his wife." Encouraged Hinata.

'**Unless something happened.'** Added Hinata sadly.

"I guess. How's Naruto up in the office?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

"He's complaining about all the paper work. He said that no one mentioned it to him. But he still loves his job. And as soon as he's home I feed him Ramen to calm-" Hinata stopped.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"…"

"Hinata?"

"My stomach…hurts." Said Hinata with her breath speeding up.

Sakura looked down and saw that the bottom of Hinata's dress was all wet. This wasn't good. Hinata cringed and kneeled to the ground, starting to cry and moan in pain. Sakura took her hand and tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She quickly looked around and suddenly spotted Shikamaru.

'**Must be picking Ino up from her yoga class.'** She thought.

"Shikamaru! Hinata's in labor!" yelled Sakura.

Shikamaru turned and saw Hinata was crouching on the ground in pain and Sakura was trying to calm her. He ran over and picked Hinata up, then the three of them headed off for the hospital.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Come on! I want to go home and see Hinata already! This paper work can't be that important!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey! I didn't like it either but you didn't see me complaining or anything!" yelled Tsunade. "I thought you wanted to be Hokage!"

"I do! But can't you just sign them for me?! I have a kid on the way!"

"Well, if you stop yelling and actually work you can get it done faster!"

"Well-…………………..fine, fine!" said Naruto in defeat.

"Lord Hokage!" exclaimed Shizune (sp?) while bursting thru the door.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"H-H-Hin-Hinata's gone in-into l-l-l-labor!" she gasped out.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto and ran out of the office, with Tsunade and Shizune right behind him.

333333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555555

Hinata woke up from her little nap. Naruto was standing next to her.

"N-Naruto. Why does my head hurt?" she asked.

"Does that happen after women have baby's? They get a headache?" he said while giving (A/N: Dear god) another one of his goofy grins.

'**Baby? Has it been 2 weeks already?'** thought Hinata.

Then it all came back to her and she sat up immediately.

"Where is she uh, or he?" she asked.

Naruto turned to the sound of the door opening. Tsunade was carrying a bundle wrapped in blue. She came next to Hinata and placed the child in her arms.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy little boy." And with that she left the room.

Naruto smiled at Hinata as she looked at their son.

"His hair is black." She said, noticing the black tuffs of hair. (A/N: If that sounds odd, remember this is MY story.)

"Mhm. I wonder what color eyes he's gonna have."

Suddenly the baby yawned and opened his eyes. They were-

"Blue! He has your eyes Naruto!" said Hinata.

Naruto was shocked. Hinata told him the Byakugan (sp?) eyes were always going to be the eyes of Hyuuga children. What happened?

'**And what's her dad gonna say?!'** thought Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you alright, you tensed up for a moment."

"…Nothings wrong!" he said.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, also kissing his son's forehead. He giggled and touched Naruto's face.

"Ehem!"

Naruto and Hinata turned and saw Hiashi (sp?).

"Father? What are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I heard you bared a son." Said Hiashi, walking up to the small family.

"Uh, yes. But I expected you to come later." Stated Hinata.

'**She must of thought the same as me.'** Realized Naruto.

Hiashi looked down at the baby and the baby looked up at Hiashi. Hiashi starred for a while before the baby gurgled some spit and bubbles came out of his mouth (A/N: Ew! …Yet cute if you think about it). Hiashi turned to his oldest daughter.

"He's got Naruto's eyes doesn't he?" he stated.

"Mhm! And he's got nice hair don't you think?" she said.

Hiashi nodded and looked at the young Hokage.

"May I have a word with you?"

Naruto nodded and went outside. Hiashi closed the door behind him.

"Well, sir. I'm glad that you came to see-"

"How did he not inherit the Byakugan eyes? This is the first in all the years of the Hyuuga clan!" exclaimed Hiashi.

Naruto sighed. This man will never be a happy family person will he?

"Uh…maybe it's-"

"It doesn't matter. You do plan on having another right?" asked Hiashi.

"Well, we were thinking-"

"In the meantime we need to make arrangements for the boy. What's his name?"

"…We were going to decide but you pulled me out here!"

"Oh. Fine then. Now go back to your family."

He started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Hiashi looked back at Naruto.

"This won't cause a commotion among the Hyuuga family right? The least I want is the whole family to shun my son and his mother." Asked Naruto.

Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment. Then started to walk away saying,

"Not to worry. We would still love that boy if he had only 1 foot."

'**Is that good or bad?!'** thought Naruto.

He shrugged it off and went back to Hinata.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Naruto almost had a nosebleed when he saw that Hinata was breast-feeding their son. He blushed a deep red and reminded himself that she was his wife and there was nothing wrong with this…but it is Naruto we're talking about and he did spend too much time with the perverted old man. Thankfully Hinata covered herself up.

"What should we name him?" she asked.

Naruto thought a moment…then another…then another…then-

"I know! How about we call him Ryu! Ryu Uzumaki!" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and smiled. It was a good name.

444444444444444333333333333335555555555555555555555555555

_**Later on at the Hokage's Home…**_

Sakura smiled at Hinata. She was happy for her friend, but also jealous. Her baby would be coming soon, and there was no word about Sasuke. And Naruto, Hinata and Ryu were gonna become a happy family, what about her?

**'GOD! DON'T SOUND SO GODDAMN SELFISH GIRL! SASUKE'S COMING BACK! YOU'LL SEE!'** said inner Sakura.

But Sakura was begging to doubt herself. She wiped away tears and rejoined the celebration.

'**Sasuke, come home.'**

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"DIE!" he yelled.

There was a loud scream and then there was silence. He had done it. He finally completed his task. But there was one more thing he had to do, and that was to get home. He felt something call him and smirked. She'll never change. He started to walk to the nearby village for some rest and new cloths. Then he'd begin the long journey home.

'**I'm coming home.'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well, it was pretty obvious who that was…..aw well! A good ending of a chapter. I'll get the next 1 soon! I promise! Have I ever lied to you?

Bye now!


	2. Came Home

I just gotta upload this chapter! I can't stand it!...Enjoy!

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been a month since Ryu was born, everyone was happy. But of coarse nobody forgot Sakura's condition. She was pregnant and alone. Which is partly why Hinata was visiting her today.

"I'm glad your doing okay." Said Hinata.

Sakura smiled.

"I'd be dead if I wasn't pregnant. I want this baby."

Hinata gave her a caring smile.

"Sasuke'll come back. Right Ryu? Uncle Sasuke will be with Auntie Sakura soon hm?" she cooed.

Sakura giggled when Ryu gave his adorable cheer.

"Hee hee! And Ryu's always right isn't he?" she said.

Ryu nodded. Then the two women laughed.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Why are we on duty anyway?" asked Choji.

"So we can get paid and see Sasuke come home." Said Kiba.

"Sasuke's gonna be arrested anyway, why are we bothering?"

"Shut up Choji! We can't talk about Sasuke like that! At least for Sakura's sake!" he exclaimed.

Choji just sighed and went back to eating his chips.

"…How's Shikamaru taking the second pregnancy?" asked Kiba.

"He still plans to keep it only 2."

"Oh…is it a girl or boy?"

"Ino keeps saying it's a girl."

"So it's a boy?"

"Yes."

"How's Rinney?"

"Better. She's frustrated that her dad's so busy."

"……...Oh." sighed Kiba.

Suddenly a man wearing a straw hat (A/N: That's what there called…right?) and a blue t-shirt with black pants. He also had swords on his hips. Kiba couldn't tell who it was because the hat was in the way.

"Hold it!" called Kiba.

The stranger stopped in his tracks.

"Name please?"

The man shook his head. Then he wrote in the dirt.

"He can't speak?" said Choji.

"Great. Must be that mute man who's moving to the village. Have you seen anybody or heard anybody by the name of Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

The man paused for a moment then shook his head no.

"Oh…go on ahead." Sighed Kiba in disappointment.

The man walked on and the 2 friends sulked in their seats.

444444444444444444444444433333333333333333333333333333333

"Thanks for coming by!" said Sakura as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"I'll see you later!"

And with that Hinata was on her way back to her own mansion. Sakura sighed and closed the door. She decided to make some tomato soup for herself.

'**I wonder what the baby will look like?'** she thought to herself.

'**IF IT'S A BOY IT'S HAIR BETTER NOT BE PINK!' **Screamed her inner self.

'**Don't give me a headache.'** She told herself.

Sakura then felt like she had to go to the washroom so she went and did what she had to do… at least what she thought she had to.

'**Hm. False alarm?'** she shrugged.

She went back to the kitchen and stirred the soup. Then she felt like throwing up, but not because she had to. She was in pain. She curled up on the ground and screamed in pain. But she didn't have neighbors…well that were right next to her or across, and not a lot of people came by.

"Why couldn't Hinata of stayed longer?" she whimpered.

She screamed some more.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

He went up to his old home that he was told she was living in. He was so happy, but nervous. What's going to happen? How can he take care of a pregnant woman? He practically ran all the way to the house. When he was at the front door he took a deep, deep, deep breath. He knocked on the door and waited. But no one answered. Weird. She didn't go out did she? That's when he heard the faint scream.

"Please, HELP ME!" she yelled.

Oh god what's happening?! He opened the door and ran straight to where her screams came from. He got in the kitchen and saw her, curled up in the featly possession.

"Sakura!" he screamed.

Sakura tensed up a little. Who was that?! She thought it was Hinata because she forgot Ryu's pacifier. But it was a man's voice. And it sounded familiar. Her eyes went wide. Could it be?!

"S-S-Sasuke?" she whispered.

Then there was another pain in her stomach. She screamed again and he ran up to her loosing his hat in the process.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

She looked up at him, yep. It was Sasuke alright. He hadn't changed much since 9 months ago. He picked her up and held her against him kissing her on her face and along her neck. To happy to see her.

"Sasuke, I'm having the b-baby! Get me to the hospital n-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!" she screamed.

Sasuke picked her up in bridal style, which was easier said than done.

'**Well, she is pregnant.'** He reminded himself.

And with that he ran to the hospital.

44444444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666666

After the 4 hours of screaming and cursing and yelling, it was quiet in the hospital room. Sakura was so tired that she fell asleep soon after Tsunade said that the kid was out. Sasuke was waiting for her to wake up and she did.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" she asked sleepily.

"Mhm."

"Oh…………..SASUKE!" she screamed.

She jumped on him, almost knocking him out of his chair. He stocked her long pink hair (A/N: Yes people, it grew back.) as she cried into his shoulder. Murmuring 'I love you' over and over again. He smiled and kissed her ear. She sniffled and sat back down on the bed, putting her back against the large pillow. Sasuke kissed her lips gently and lovingly. She returned it gratefully. She stopped it and starred at Sasuke.

"Where's the baby?!" she asked.

Sasuke smirked and went towards a incubator and picked up a small pink bundle.

"A-A-A girl?!" shrieked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and handed her over to Sakura. The baby was growing black hair and opened her sleepy jade eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke, she's perfect!"

"Just like her mother." He said.

Sakura blushed a little.

"Well, what should her name be?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment.

"What?"

"You heard me! You name her Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke starred at his daughter, then he thought of the perfect name.

"Kaori." He simply said.

"Kaori Uchiha. It has a nice ring to it! Suits her to." She said.

Sasuke smiled again, and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Sakura smiled. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto jumped up.

"You ARE here! That old bat did have a good reason to interrupt me and Hinata and Ryu!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you to dope." He said.

"That is no way to talk to the 6th Hokage, now is it Sasuke?" smirked Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

'**Naruto's the 6****th**** Hokage?!'** he exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Now what do you say baka?!"

"Naruto! Don't speak that way! Sasuke just got back and you're setting a horrible example on Ryu!" exclaimed Hinata.

Naruto cringed.

'**It was a bad idea for me to send her over to Sakura's so much.'** He thought.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and the boy she was holding. What the hell? How much time did he miss. Hinata came next to Sakura and looked at her baby.

"Looks like Ryu's got a play buddy now huh Sakura?" teased Hinata.

Sakura just giggled. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and was grinning stupidly.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be fun if out kids got married?" he said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Not really."

Hinata and Sakura just laughed at the 2 "men". Sasuke and Naruto blushed.

444444444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666666

"Night, night sweaty." Whispered Sakura.

Kaori yawned and went into a peaceful slumber. Sakura went to her bedroom and lied down next to Sasuke.

"So, tell me…are they dead?" she asked him.

He turned to her.

"Yes."

"So, you'll never leave me?"

"Never."

"And did Naruto say what might happen to you?"

"No."

"Did you forget to ask?"

"…He said he'd tell me tomorrow."

"Oh…Sasuke, please don't leave me ever again." She pleaded.

She started to snuggle into his chest.

"Alright. And I never break a promise, do I?" he asked.

She giggled.

"No. I'm glad you were there. Thanks to you I didn't have a baby in my own kitchen." She said.

He chuckled a little.

"Me too."

"I love you Sasuke." And with that she went to a peaceful slumber.

Sasuke nodded.

"And I love you my beautiful Sakura."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay, 2 things!

Ryu means dragon (or fire 1 of the 2!)

And Kaori means beautiful (at least from a story I read)

Bye now!


	3. Another baby!

There isn't a lot of Shikamaru and Ino is there?...Let's change that! This will b the birth of their second baby! Dedicated 2 all the ShikaxIno luvers! ENJOY!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Shikamaru was sitting in the waiting room…well waiting. Apparently, Ino might have-

"Shikamaru!" called 2 female voices.

He turned and saw Sakura with Sasuke and Kaori right behind (A/N: Sasuke is holding her since she's only 1 month old) and Hinata carrying Ryu and dragging Naruto, who was still half asleep.

"Is it true that Ino went into emergency c-section?!" asked Sakura.

(A/N: I can't remember if that's right at the moment, but I'm only a writer person, I'm not a doctor person so shush!)

Shikamaru nodded. That's when Sakura saw Rinney. She looked like she had been crying for the past 6 hours. She was holding Shikamaru's arm as if she would lose him in that instance. Sakura smiled and sat next to her. Rinney looked up at her.

"Auntie Sakura, you're a nurse right?" she asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Is momma gonna be alright?"

Sakura smiled.

"Of coarse she is! It's not like your mom to give up is it?"

Rinney shook her head no and smiled a little. Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to comfort Shikamaru, with her sleeping husband on her lap (A/N: His head of coarse) and holding Ryu (who was sitting on Naruto's head). Hinata smiled at Shikamaru.

"She's strong Shikamaru! No way would Ino die so easily!"

"This has never happened before." Pointed out Shikamaru.

"Oh! Uh…True! But Ino can defeat many things that are new to her! Remember when she got that kunai stuck in her thigh?" said Hinata.

"Which time?"

"The first."

"It's easy to get rid of a kunai."

"But it was-"

"You aren't helping."

Hinata sighed. Sometimes Shikamaru could be to damn smart for his own good. She looked down at Ryu and Naruto. Ryu was falling asleep again. She smiled, these 2 were so cute. She turned back to Shikamaru.

"Well, if you believe then almost anything can happen right?"

Shikamaru starred at her for a moment, then nodded.

777777777777777777777771111111111111111111111111111111111

Everyone was asleep. Except for Rinney. She didn't want to go to sleep until her momma said she could. She was really scared. Even if Auntie Sakura's words helped a little, she had this very bad feeling. And she didn't wanna lose her little brother either. She brought her knees up to her face and started to cry some more.

"Hey, Rinney?"

She looked up and saw that Tsunade was smiling at her.

"What is it baa baa-chan?" she asked.

"Your mom and little brother are alright now, they're just resting. Would you like to see them?" she asked.

"Yes! Thank you! Papa! Wake up momma's alright now!"

777777777777777777777777771111111111111111111111111111111

Ino opened her eyes to the loud crying. She turned her head to her left and saw Rinney.

"Rinney? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Mommy!" she screamed and jumped into her mom's arms.

"Oh! Rinney! What's wrong sweetie? Did you get hurt?"

"N-No! I'm c-c-crying c-c-cause I'm h-h-happy y-y-you aren't hurt momma!" she said, crying a little more.

"Aw hunny. I'm sorry if I scared you. Is your little brother alright?"

"Yah! He's on daddy's lap right now! Look!" she said.

Ino looked at her husband, sleeping silently in a chair. She giggled and looked at her son. He had blond hair. She sighed.

'**Maybe he'll be more like Shikamaru and sleep.'** She thought.

"Mommy?"

"Yes hun?"

"What's his name?"

"Well, me and your dad thought we should name him Kisho, what do you think?"

Rinney thought for a moment.

"Well, It's kinda cute…okay!"

"I'm glad." Said Ino while smiling.

777777777777777777777777771111111111111111111111111111111

"You okay Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Yes, you just got me worried that's all." He said.

"I'm so sorry…so this means we won't have anymore?" she asked.

"Not gonna happen."

Ino just rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Mr. Deer."

Shikamaru glared at her as she laughed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kisho means 'One who knows his own mind'…hey it fits…sorta!

Bye now!


	4. It's Decided

Yay! Another 1 uploaded! Sorry that it's a little bit of a time skip, but not that much! Only 3 ½ years later! Enjoy!

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"What the hell?! More?!"

"Yes Hokage-sama. All the forms, contracts and permission slips-" started Shizune

"Permission slips?" interrupted Naruto

"Yes."

"From?"

"Your son and the preschool are going on a few field trips."

"1, 2, 3….there going on 10 fieldtrips?!"

"Apparently."

"AHHHHHHH! I hate paper work!" yelled Naruto.

"But as Hokage-"

"Yah, yah! Sigh."

**'The sooner I'm done all this the sooner I can go home.'** He thought.

"Here you go!"

Shizune put the huge stack of papers on his desk.

"Ugh." Groaned Naruto.

333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

"I'm home." Sighed Naruto.

"Dad!" screamed a little voice.

Little arms wrapped around Naruto's legs and held him tightly. Naruto looked down at Ryu and smiled while picking him up.

"So! You're going on some fieldtrips are you?"

"Yah! Didja sign the paper things?" asked Ryu.

"Yes I did."

"Alright thanks dad!"

Naruto just smiled and put Ryu down.

"You're home before dinner? I'm impressed."

Naruto looked up at his wife, Hinata. He just smirked.

"I wouldn't want to miss your cooking." He said sweetly.

Ryu made a gagging noise. Naruto glared at his son for making a rude noise like that. But Hinata only smiled.

"Ryu, daddy and I'll make dinner while you go play. Alright?" she asked.

"Alright! Call me when's ready!" he said and dashed off.

Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"I'm making dinner with you?"

"Why of coarse! Don't you want to help your poor wife when she's I great need of making a special dinner for her little family?" she teased.

"I dunno, I was thinking maybe we should go out for dinner, so neither of us have to make dinner!" he suggested.

"Nice try Naruto, go get the rice please." She told him with her sweetest smile.

"Sigh. Yes mam."

333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555555

"MMM! This is yummy!" exclaimed Ryu "What is it called momma?"

"That's a secret."

"What's in it?"

"That's a secret to!"

"…Dad?"

"Don't look at me, I don't care as long as it's good." He said starting to drink from his glass.

Ryu looked at both of his parents ten took a big sigh.

"I want a little brother!" he exclaimed.

Naruto spewed all the water in his mouth(A/N: Isn't it funny when people do that?) and it went over all the food in the middle of the table. Hinata was blushing and looking at Ryu.

"Well, if it's alright with you guys." He said.

"And why not a little sister?"

"Kisho told me that sisters are troublesome."

Hinata sweat dropped, Kisho was turning out to be just like Shikamaru.

"Oh. Well um-" 

"When's your sleepover with Kisho anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow! Why do you ask?"

"Hm…Alright, you can have a little brother or sister." Said Naruto.

Hinata blushed even more.

"Can you make sure it's a brother?" pleaded Ryu.

"People can't choose if there baby is a boy or girl so there's no guarantee." Muttered Hinata.

"Oh."

333333333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555

_**Next Night…**_

"See ya tomorrow guys!" yelled Ryu and ran after Kisho.

Hinata smiled. Those two were such great friends.

"Hey Hinata, remember what we agreed on?" whispered Naruto.

Hinata simply blushed and closed the door. She turned to Naruto.

"What agreement was that again Naruto-kun?" she teased.

Naruto simply smirked and leaned in for a kiss, which Hinata fell into immediately. When they broke off Naruto carried her to there room and put her on the bed. He grinned.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked.

She simply nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked while slipping her dress off little by little.

Naruto smiled and kissed her sensitive spot on her neck. She shifted a little and Naruto whispered,

"I should be asking you that."

And with that they went on to…um doing it.

333333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555

_**Morning…**_

"Wake up Naruto." Whispered Hinata

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He turned to his wife and smiled at how tired she looked.

"Had fun?"

"Shush you. We need to **yawn** get up before Ryu comes back from his sleepover." She said.

"Why? He's seen us naked-"

"Ehem! That's not my point. Do you want him to ask so many questions and end up giving him the talk?" she explained.

'**She has a point.'** He realized.

He sat up and stretched his arms while he yawned.

"Well, I guess we better change."

She smiled and nodded.

333333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555555

"Why am I coming with you to the hospital mom?"

"Cause I can't find anyone to baby-sit you. And you can play with Kaori if she's there." She said.

"Kaori's in the hospital?!" exclaimed Ryu.

"No, she might be helping Auntie Sakura with things since Uncle Sasuke's away on a mission." Explained Hinata.

"Oh!" said Ryu while blushing.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I'll leave it there! Review, but no flames plz! That will b much appreciated!

Bye now!


	5. A True Dad

I like writing this story! Don't u ppl luv reading it?

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura smiled at the picture in her locket. It was of her, Sasuke and Kaori. And Naruto didn't lay any charges on Sasuke. Which made her even happier. Sasuke even became Naruto's right hand man (ninja). But that also meant he would be on a lot more missions. He was supposed to be back tonight. She sighed.

"Momma?"

Sakura turned to the small voice behind her.

"Hi hun. What's wrong?"

"The thunder is to loud." Said Kaori while walking up to the couch.

"Did you want to see daddy to?" asked Sakura.

"…that to. He can scare away thunder!" she said.

Sakura smiled and put Kaori on her lap.

"Ryu said he was gonna be a big brother."

Sakura nodded. Hinata was indeed pregnant. Ryu was so happy, and Naruto being Naruto told the whole village. She sighed.

"Yep."

"I don't want a little sibing."

"Sibling hunny."

"Sibling?"

"Mhm."

"Did you or dad ever have a sibling?" she asked.

Sakura thought Sasuke wouldn't want Kaori to know _ANY_ family history on his side.

"No."

"Aw! I wanted to meet them if you did!" she exclaimed.

Sakura simply smiled. That's when Kaori saw the locket around her mother's neck.

"Can I see?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and opened the locket. Kaori smiled at the picture.

"Daddy's happy!" she said.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly the door opened and an existed Sasuke came in.

'**Oh my.'** Thought Sakura.

"Daddy!" screamed Kaori and jumped on Sasuke.

"OOF! Shouldn't you be in bed Kaori?" he asked.

She blushed in embarrassment.

"The thunder was scary." She explained.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then picked her up and started for her bedroom.

"I'll see you in bed Sakura." He said.

And with that he laid Kaori on her bed. And started to walk out.

"Daddy?"

He turned to her.

"How are you so brave?" she asked.

He simply smiled at how cute she was. Her hair had grown to her waist and her jade eyes sparkled just like Sakura's. He went back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think about coming home to my two favorite people in the world." He whispered.

"Ma and mamma?" she asked.

"Mhm. Now get some sleep okay?" he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

222222222222222222222222244444444444444444444444444444444

"How was the mission?" asked Sakura when Sasuke came in.

"A success. But a lot of us were hurt in the process." He said.

"Were you one of them?"

"No."

'**Thank god.'** Thought Sakura with a smile.

"Anything new?"

"Naruto didn't tell you?"

"I meant other than that." He said.

"Oh! Not really…do you think that maybe Kaori likes Ryu?" she suddenly asked.

Sasuke twitched.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I dunno! I just remembered what Naruto said when Kaori was born. It would be cu-" Sakura stopped because of the look that Sasuke was giving her.

"Don't you start." He said.

Sakura smiled. He was going to be a over protective father wasn't he?

**'Why is she looking at me like that?'** he thought.

He shrugged it off and continued to change out of his dirty clothes. When he was done, he lay down on the bed. She turned to him and snuggled with him, giving him butterfly kisses.

"I love you so much Sasuke. And so does Kaori…when's your day off?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, maybe we could take Kaori to a festival…the fire works festival?"

"That's in a couple of years."

"I know, but try to get a day off for it! Please Sasuke-kun?" she pleaded.

He looked at her for a minute then sighed.

"I'll do my best, but Naruto would want someone to sub for him wouldn't he?"

"Worry about that later." She whispered and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke smiled and kissed back. He was glad he came home to her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Did you like it?...I'm glad!

And I wonder how Sakura found out about the festival?...Hmmmmm. (It is in 3 years after all!)

Lol! Review without flames please!

Bye now!


	6. Troublesome Times

Another 1! Yay! Enjoy it!

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"KISHO! WAKE UP YOU STUPID LITTLE SMATRY!" screamed Rinney.

Kisho stirred under the covers. It must have been midnight!

'**Why the heck did I have to have a troublesome sister?'** he thought.

"What do you want?" he wined.

"Your best friend is getting his little brother or sister! Momma told me to wake you up while she wakes dad up!" she exclaimed.

"Great…who's my best friend anyway?" Kisho asked.

Rinney gaped.

"Your only friend at this point! Ryu's mom's having a baby!"

And with that she dragged him out of the bed.

777777777777777777777777777777111111111111111111111111111

Ryu was sitting next to Kisho while Ino and Shikamaru were talking to Naruto. Kisho was trying to fall asleep, but Ryu wouldn't stop talking. And him being his best friend had to listen to him talk about how excited yet worried he was. Ryu finally noticed how much Kisho enjoyed him talking.

"You don't think my mom has any problems with giving birth like your mom had with you do you?" he asked.

Kisho turned to face him.

"Doubt it. They woulda told your dad. And since it is your dad he woulda gone crazy by now."

Ryu gave a laugh in embarrassment.

"I guess that is true. Sometimes I wonder what mom sees in-"

"Hey guys!" came a voice from behind.

The boys turned to be face to face with Kaori.

'**Great. Another troublesome girl I have to listen to.'** He sighed.

"Hi Kaori. Why are you here?" asked Ryu.

"Stupid! My parents and your parents are best friends! I had to be dragged down here to y'know!" she exclaimed.

Kaori was taking after Sakura (unfortunately) and Ryu just sighed.

"Right. Whatever you say."

And then Kaori went on talking about girl stuff…really girly stuff. She talked so long that she put Kisho and Ryu to sleep.

777777777777777777777777777771111111111111111111111111111

"Ryu?"

Ryu woke up, along with Kisho. He looked up at his father with tired eyes.

"What's up dad?"

"What's up? You just became a big brother that's what's up! Wanna go see you little…sibling?" teased Naruto.

"Alright! See ya Kisho!" and with that the two ran off.

Kisho simply walked up to his dad and starred at him.

"…What?" asked Shikamaru.

"Promise me that you'll never let me get married okay?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed. Why him?

'This is just so freaking-'

Well, you get it.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Next chapter…is it a girl or boy? Wait and c!

P.S. Kaori is gonna stay an only child! Thanx 4 understanding!

Bye now!


	7. Himawari

Okay! The moment of truth! Is Ryu's sibling a girl or a boy?????????

……Just read.

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Mom!" screamed Ryu.

Hinata turned to her 4-year-old son and gave him a hug. He looked happier than he usually was. Naruto came from behind him and kissed Hinata on the cheek. She smiled.

"Hey! Can I see my…is it a boy?" asked Ryu.

Hinata looked at him sympathetically.

"No. You have a little sister." She said.

Ryu had disappointment in his eyes for a moment, but then he brightened up a little.

"Can I see her?"

"Here you go." Said the nurse as she gave Hinata the baby and walked out of the room.

Ryu came closer to his mom so that he could have a better view of his sister. She looked cute. She had Naruto's hair and…his mom's eyes. He knew that he had different eyes ever since Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten had their 3rd kid, who had the Byakugan eyes. He didn't know how to feel about it, but it wasn't such a big deal to him…well until today. As Naruto was looking at his daughter and thinking of what they should name her, the door opened.

'**Oh god please don't tell me it's-'**

Hiashi walked up to Hinata's bed.

'**Damnit! He always comes at the wrong time!'** exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey gramps!" said Ryu.

Hiashi smiled a little and nodded at Ryu. He then came up and looked at the baby. He smirked and stood tall again.

"Good. A child who bares good luck and will turn out to be a strong ninja." He said. "I'm glad."

Naruto looked down at Ryu. He looked like he would tear up and cry. He turned back to Hiashi.

"I need a word with you." He seethed

And with that he led Hiashi outside. Hinata simply let out a big breath. Ryu started to sniffle a little and Hinata held him close.

"Ignore Grandpa. He's not that nice of a man sometimes…Come on! Just because she has the Byakugan doesn't mean she's better than you or anything!" said Hinata.

"So you and dad won't love her more than me?" he asked.

"Of coarse not! We'd love you both the same!" she said.

Ryu wiped away a stray tear and nodded. He had a bad feeling, but he ignored it and looked back at his little sister and smiled.

"Now listen! I'll be the boss of you okay…what's her name?"

Hinata sighed.

'**Don't make a scene Naruto.'** She pleaded.

333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555

"How can you say something like that in front of Ryu?! It's bad enough you complained about this the day he was born and you _ACTUALLY _told him that he was a curse and crap for not bearing the Byakugan, but you instead make him feel worse?!" yelled Naruto.

Hiashi sighed again.

"Oh please. Ryu needs to become a man and not take offence to things like this."

"He's only 4! He has plenty of time for that later on in life!"

"Excuse me for his depression. It's not like he'll kill himself." Said Hiashi.

That was it.

"Sir, if you offend Ryu or make him feel like some nobody, I'll make sure that you won't come near _MY_ family. Do you understand?" he said.

Hiashi did nothing and Naruto went back inside the room.

333333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555555

"Well?" whispered Hinata.

Ryu fell asleep next to her since it was so late and he was tired. And the baby was sleeping right next to him. It was a cute sight.

"I'll tell you later. What's her name gonna be?" he asked.

"Ryu and I came up with something. He really liked it to." She said.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Himawari. Isn't it cute?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded. That was a cute name for her. He grinned and kissed Himawari and Ryu on the forehead, as well as Hinata.

"Naruto, you look tired." She said.

He nodded and lay down next to her (A/N: On her other side of the bed duh!) and started to fall asleep.

"No more babies." He mumbled before drifting off.

She giggled a little than went to sleep herself, hopping for great happiness in the future for her family.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The End…Of the chapter! Thank u 2 RasenganFin 4 the Himawari's name! Ask him if it means anything cause I have no clue!

Bye now!


	8. A Girl Thing

Right! Here we go! I know! This is a little more like….2 years later! I'm sorry! I just don't want to make it TO long!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed Kaori.

She jumped right on his stomach and stayed sitting there for a while…and Sasuke didn't wake up. She sighed and took in a deep breath.

"DAD WAKE UP!!!!!"

He shifted a little and turned over, which caused Kaori to fall off him and land her butt on the wooden floor. She sighed again and jumped back on him. He had an arm around Sakura at this point, as if Kaori wasn't there. He came home really late last night so this must have been the outcome. Then Kaori got an idea. She took in another deep breath.

"DAD! UNCLE NARUTO IS KISSING MOM!" She yelled.

That got Sasuke's attention. He sat straight up with a totally freaked out look on his face.

"WHAT?! WHY THAT LITTLE SON OF A-" he stopped when he realized that his daughter is sneakier then he thought.

Sakura woke up to and looked at Sasuke.

"What were you about to say in front of Kaori Sasuke?" She seethed.

Sasuke went pale and quickly changed the subject.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked Kaori.

"It's my first day training at the academy today daddy! Remember? You and mom are coming with me to the assembly!" she explained.

Sasuke actually thought that it was tomorrow. He looked at Sakura who just simply nodded. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm up." He said.

"Yay! I wouldn't wanna be late!" she said.

"…Kaori, it's 5 in the morning." Said Sasuke.

"So?"

'**My god.'** Sighed Sasuke.

Sakura just giggled.

222222222222222222222222224444444444444444444444444444444

The assembly went well. Naruto did his speech, there was a teacher explaining everything and such and such. The adults were hanging out while the 3 friends were playing together…along with Himawari. Against Ryu's wish but he had to be the big brother of coarse so Naruto said he'd pay him. That's why there in the sand box.

"Aw! Himawari's getting so big!" exclaimed Kaori.

"Hm." Said Ryu.

"Sand!" exclaimed Himawari holding it up to Ryu.

"Yah. I can see that." He said.

Himawari's hair was growing longer each day, and the Hyuuga family spoiled her. She loves Ryu a lot and looks up to him, where he loves her but hates her at the same time. Kaori was looking at Ryu. He looked…sad. He had gotten taller and acted somewhat like Naruto, but nowadays he's been distant. She turned to Kisho for some help but all he did was roll his eyes. She glared at him and he sighed and sat down next to Himawari.

"Hey, Hima? Want to pick flowers with me? I'll let you keep some." He said.

She smiled and nodded eagerly. Then she looked up at Ryu.

"Can I go with Kisho Ryu-kun?" she asked.

He nodded. She squealed and grabbed hold of Kisho's hand. He started to walk with her to the flowerbed near by as Kaori sat next to Ryu.

"What's wrong?" Ryu opened his mouth to say something. "And if you say nothing, I'll make you hurt like they do on TV!" she said.

He shut his mouth for a few seconds then sighed.

"My dad loves Hima more than me."

Kaori gapped. No way would Uncle Naruto be like that!

"Why's that?" she asked.

"He treats her like the Hyuuga's do." He said.

It's partially true. Naruto does spoil Himawari, treat's her like a princess, hugs her, plays with her, he even tought her a technique that he never taught Ryu! And all that made Ryu depressed each day. He felt unloved, unneeded, unwanted and even stupid! And it was all because of his eyes. He absolutely hated it.

"How can your dad not notice this stuff?!" exclaimed Kaori.

Ryu gave her a look.

"….Oh right." She said with a blush.

He looked back at the ground.

"Maybe you should talk to him." She suggested.

"And say what?"

She hadn't thought that far.

"I dunno! Try, Dad can you teach me that technique you taught Himawari? I'd like to give it a try!" she exclaimed.

"That's stupid." Muttered Ryu.

Kaori was about to yell at him but there was a small yelp and crying…and it sounded like-

"Hima?!" exclaimed Ryu.

He ran to the noise with Kaori right behind. They saw that Kisho was trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Himawari?" said Ryu.

She turned and ran right up to him, hugging him as tight as she could. She was crying really hard and Ryu wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. What happened?" he asked.

"A bee came by and scared her." Stated Kisho.

"Did it sting her?" asked Ryu.

Kisho shook his head no. Kaori adored the sight right in front of her. Ryu looked like a big brother who loved his baby sister. It was so adorable! And it made Ryu look cuter. Kaori blushed.

'**Wait?! Why did I just think that?! He's ugly! Ew! Ew! EWW!'** she screamed in her mind.

222222222222222222222222444444444444444444444444444444444

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"What's with that look on Kaori's face?"

She turned and saw her daughter was looking at Ryu with a shine in her eyes and a light blush on her cheek. She turned back to Sasuke.

"Nothings wrong. That's just how she looks."

'**When she has a crush.'** She added.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

LOL! 1 can only wonder can't they? But it was so kawaii! Don't you think? And how do you say brother in Japanese again? Is it oka-san or smthin? Tell me plz! Thanx! -

Review plz!

Bye now!


	9. Sisterly Love

Here's another chapter of the lovable Kisho! Enjoyz!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"No." said Kisho.

"Yes." said Rinney.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes! I'm so glad you agreed!" exclaimed Rinney.

Kisho backtracked what he said.

"…Hey! That doesn't-"

"It does count! You did it to me, now I do it to you. It's all fair." Explained Rinney.

"And your older than me?" muttered Kisho.

"What was that baby bro?"

"Quit calling me that!"

"…I will if you come!"

Tricky. Kisho sighed.

"Alright! I'll come with you to the…market place." He shuddered.

'**Haha! I am victorious!'** Cheered Rinney.

777777777777777777777777771111111111111111111111111111111

"Can we go now?" asked Kisho.

"Nope." Replied Rinney.

"…………………..Now?"

"No."

"But we've been here for 3 hours and I'm tired of carrying all your junk!" he yelled.

"The more you complain, the longer we stay." She said while glaring at him.

That shut him up quick.

'**Troublesome.'**

777777777777777777777777711111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you think of Hima-chan?" asked Rinney.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." She said.

"Well, she's not as annoying as you or any other troublesome girl. And it's a surprise since she's so young."

"Wow!" exclaimed a shocked Rinney.

'And she's cute in her own way.'

"Plus she respects you." Said Rinney.

"No, That's Ryu."

"You can respect more than one person silly! She always goes with you if Ryu says it's okay, holds your hand, and she even calls you Kisho-KUN!" stated Rinney.

Hm…she had a point.

"Maybe she likes you." She said.

"Well like you said, she respects me and-"

"Silly little Smarty!"

He glared at her for calling him that in a public place. Some people at the near by tables even turned there head's and looked at them.

"What then?!" he muttered.

"I meant that maybe, just maybe, she likes you a lot like mom and dad like each other."

'**What the heck?!'**

"Ew! That's sick! She's only 3!" he exclaimed.

"3 years isn't that big of a time difference, it could work out."

"That's not it! I meant she's to young to like me that way!" he said.

"…What's that on your cheeks?" teased Rinney.

"Huh?!"

Sure enough there was a light hue of pink on Kisho's face.

"So, does this mean that it isn't Hima-chan that likes _YOU_, but _YOU_ like Hima-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up! I do not!" yelled Kisho and ran home.

Rinney starred at where he vanished and then yelled.

"Wait! Who's gonna carry my stuff now?!" she yelled.

Now it was her turn to blush because everyone was starring right at her red face, which made the color become darker.

'**That little jerk!'** she exclaimed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Review plz! There shouldn't b any reason not 2!...unless u didn't like it and want to give me flames plz don't! I don't like those!


	10. Depresion Confesion

U're gonna like this 1 I think! Enjoy!

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto had come home early, and Ryu was happy, yet unhappy. His father had been playing with Himawari the whole time he was home, 'til dinner. After that he told Ryu to show him some of the justsu's he learned today, but the thing is Ryu was in no mood to share anything. Because as hard as he tried, he couldn't even do a jutsu right. And so he said that they just learned some history and it was nothing important. But Himawari could tell when her brother was sad or lying. So…she came into his room after dinner.

"Nii-san?" she asked.

Ryu looked up at the door.

"What?"

"Why are you always so sad?" she asked again.

She was wearing her bright pink pajamas and holding her teddy bear, as it was close to her bedtime. Her long hair was down and her eyes were sparkling. (A/N: She looks like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, but young, innocent, byakugan eyes and has her hair down at the moment!...Moving on!)

"What are you talking about? I'm not sad." He said.

"…Do y-y-you hate me nii-san?" she asked.

He looked up at her, she was gonna cry. He sat up quickly.

"No! It's more like…jealousy!" he said.

He didn't know why he was telling her this, but it was better than being grounded for life for saying he hated her. She sniffed and sat next to him on his bed.

"Why? I'm jealous of you." She said.

He gave her a look of shock, so she continued.

"You're braver, stronger, older and you're at the academy to! Daddy always wants to see the justsu's you've learned! I want him to see the ones I've learned to, but I haven't learned any and daddy won't let grandpa teach me." She explained.

"Figures." Muttered Ryu.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"So why are you jealous of me nii-san?" she asked again.

He took a deep breath and said almost the exact same thing he said to Kaori. He added about today to. When he finished Himawari started to cry.

"I-I-It's all because o-o-o-of m-m-me?! I'm such a bad little s-s-sister!" she said while crying her little hart out.

"No! It's alright! I-"

But Himawari ran out of the room before he could finish. He ran after her and saw she bumped into his mom, who had a confused look on her face when she saw her daughter clinging onto the bottom of her nightgown, crying. She looked at Ryu.

"What happened Ryu?" she asked.

"…A bug came in my room and it landed on her so she panicked." He lied.

Himawari looked at Ryu for a second.

'**Why's he lying? Would he get in trouble if I told the truth? Maybe…I'm confused!'**

"Is that what happened Hima?" asked Hinata.

She looked up at her mom for a minute and Ryu was holding his breath, not only was it hard for Hima to tell a lie, but it was really hard to lie to their mom.

"H-Hai momma, but Ryu scared it a-away. I still thought it was in there so I ran out."

'**Well at least she didn't rat me out.'** He thought.

Hinata simply nodded and picked her up.

"Time for bed Hima." She said.

Hima simply nodded.

333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

"Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked up from his paperwork to see Hinata at the door.

"You know I hate it when you call me that right?" he said.

"And you know I call you that when I have something serious to tell you right?" she retorted.

'**Ah, touché.' **He thought.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked.

She stood across from him.

"Ryu's depressed."

"…What?"

"It's easy to see. He's depressed about something and I'm worried."

"Come on! I didn't notice-"

She gave him a look.

"…Well, what's he gotta be depressed about?!" he exclaimed.

Hinata sighed but before she could speak Naruto already made an assumption.

"Has he seen Hiashi lately?! Or Taku?! Damnit! I thought I told them to never say anything about-"

"Naruto! It's not them it's you!" she exclaimed.

Naruto shut up and starred at Hinata with wide eyes. She sighed and decided to explain everything to her dense husband.

"He thinks that you love Hima more than him."

"That's so stu-"

"I wasn't finished. And you don't even know the reason." She said.

He waited for her to continue.

"Naruto, you're spoiling her like my father! You remember when you tried to teach her the shadow clone jutsu? Ryu knew about it cause Hima told him how bad you explained it to her. You always do what she wants to do, you play with her, you tell her stories that you've never told Ryu and you ignored him today!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know all-"

"Because I've noticed to and Ryu told Himawari about it."

"And she told you?"

"No, I was listening in on there conversation before I came to pick her up." She explained.

Oh.

"Well why didn't he tell me?!"

"Would you tell your father that you thought he didn't love you straight out like that?!"

He glared at her and she realized her mistake.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Naruto I-"

"What should I do?" he said.

She thought for a moment.

"Talk to him."

"Sigh…do you know if he even wants me around him? He wouldn't show me the justsu's he learned today and I know when they do history in class." He said.

"I talked to his sensei about that…" she trailed off.

"And?" he asked.

She slightly smiled at him.

"Naruto, he's a lot like you when you were in the academy."

"Huh?"

"The only thing is," she continued. "He can't do any of the justsu's right."

"How-"

"His sensei said that he seems to troubled with something to be able to concentrate."

"….oh."

"Good night Hokage-sama." She said and left the office.

He sighed.

'**Now she's mad at me. I need fresh air.'**

333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

Naruto just starred at the night sky, sighing constantly. Could you blame him? His son was depressed because of him and his daughter felt bad about it all. (A/N: He figured it out let's say.) He was confused. He came to one conclusion, he was a horrible father. As hard as he tried, he didn't pull it off. And now Ryu had to suffer for it.

"Dad?"

Naruto turned and saw his son walking up to him.

"Hi Ryu."

"What are you doing in moms garden?"

"What are you doing up?"

"…Good point."

Ryu sat next to his dad on the bench. It was quiet, but now was the time to point it all out to his dad…how could he say it though?

"Um…dad?"

Naruto turned to him.

"Could you……um….Can you…teach me that jutsu you taught Himawari?"

'**I hate you Kaori!'** he exclaimed.

"…Tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to teach you tomorrow?" Naruto asked again.

"After school?"

"Mhm."

"O-Okay!"

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke again.

"Your mom told me you were depressed and that's why you can't do your justsu's right." He said.

Ryu tensed up. Had Himawari told his mom?! No, she always goes to sleep after she cried.

"Oh."

"Want to tell me what you're depressed about?"

"No."

"…Well your mom told me already anyway."

Ryu turned to his dad with a scared expression..

"Look dad, I don't want you to feel bad about-"

"And I'm sorry." He said.

Ryu looked at him.

"Y-You believed it?" (A/N: No pun intended!)

"Your moms a smarter person then I ever was or will be. I'm sorry I didn't notice how I was treating you. Now that I think about it." He took a deep breath. "So, I promise to be a little…a lot more observant of these things and I'll be a good dad."

Ryu starred at him in shock.

"I didn't say you were a bad dad! You're a good one!"

Naruto smiled at Ryu.

"Sympathy won't help."

"It's true!" exclaimed Ryu.

Naruto was taken aback then he did the one thing he could think of. He hugged Ryu tight. Ryu hugged his dad back to. Naruto picked him up and put Ryu to bed, kissing him on the forehead.

"Dad, I always wondered, why do you have whisker marks on your face?"

The Kyuubi wasn't to reproduce into Naruto's children thankfully.

"I'll tell you before I show you an easier way to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu." He promised.

Ryu nodded and went to sleep.

33333333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555

Hinata was reading a book when Naruto came in. He changed into his night cloths and sat next to her.

"How are you so sneaky?" he asked.

She smiled.

"I'm not that good if you noticed me behind the pillar." She said.

"You've turned into a little spy haven't you? Who are you working for?" he asked in a teasing way.

"I wouldn't tell you would I?" she asked.

Naruto grinned and started to tickled her. She laughed and he kissed her, teasing her even more, but she stopped him from going any further. He looked at her with question.

"Naruto, I think that maybe we can only handle two kids." She said.

He realized what she meant and nodded. But he gave her a sweet kiss before going to bed. And they both had good dreams, of a happy family.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Whoa! That's long! Okay, Taku is Ryu's cousin and is a year older than Ryu. And no, Taku doesn't mean anything. He is kinda following after Hiashi in this department and hates Ryu (Ryu hates him 2) kinda like Neji and Hinata were. I know it's not sweet but I couldn't help it! Besides the younger 2 cousins are like best friends of Ryu's (don't know what to call them yet) And so…yah!

I hope u liked it and read the whole thing!

Bye now!

P.S. Plz oh plz review!


	11. Fireworks

Now, this may b a long 1, so bear with me! Besides u'll so totally luv it if u luved the other 1's! So, sit back, read and enjoy!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Mommy! This is so pretty!" exclaimed Kaori.

She was wearing a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail and had a pretty comb in her hair. Sakura smiled. She was wearing a similar one, it was dark pink though and she had her hair in a bun, with chopsticks in them.

"Just for my girl."

"What's daddy gonna wear?"

"Same as ours, except it's white." Sakura told her.

"Will he have stuff in his hair to?"

Sakura giggled at the thought.

"No, he's a boy silly!"

"Hee hee!"

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Sasuke.

"Daddy! You need to go get ready before we have to go!" exclaimed Kaori.

"….What?"

"**-cough-** Fireworks festival! **–cough-**"hinted Sakura.

"Oh right!"

"Hurry daddy! Mommy made us all similar ones! Yours is in your room!" hurried Kaori.

"That's what you've been-"

"Daddy! Go!" said Kaori, starting to push Sasuke towards the stairs. (failing miserably)

"Okay! Okay! Pushy little thing aren't you?"

Sakura just sighed.

777777777777777777777777777777111111111111111111111111111

"Ino, what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru when he appeared at his son's door.

"Combing Kisho's hair, why?"

"…He can do it himself."

Shikamaru knew how much he hated it when Ino combed his hair. Couldn't blame him, Ino's comb wasn't exactly the greatest thing to use.

"I know. I just don't want his hair to be messy, or end up like yours." She said.

Kisho chuckled at the look on his dad's face.

"What?"

"I don't want it to be long and him end up wearing it like that. So, we're just gonna have to keep it short enough that people won't put pony tails in it." She explained.

"…What's wrong with my hair?!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"It looks like a pineapple. But don't worry, it makes you look sexier." She said.

Kisho would of barfed, but he wouldn't dare. Especially on his mom's dark purple Kimono, with a few Sakura petal's and the Nara symbol on the back. His dad was wearing a green one. And he was wearing a lighter green one. Then there was his sister, she wanted a yellow one with white petals. Although Kisho will never admit it to any living or dead person, but he thought it was…nice. She had her hair in a high bun, which he thought looked a bit weird on her, and his mom had it down (surprisingly).

"There we go! Your ready for Himawari!" Ino exclaimed.

"H-Huh?!"

"Well, Rinney told us you liked her." Muttered Shikamaru.

'**Damn her to hell!'** he exclaimed.

But it was hard to convince his parents that he wasn't even thinking of girls yet, because he had a blush on his face.

333333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555

"Nii-san! You look nice!" exclaimed Himawari.

He looked down at his red kimono and a long black vest (A/N: What are those called?!?!?!?) Himawari had her hair in a bun, a very light pink kimono (she loves the color!) and had some sparkly things hanging from her bun.

"You to! Wow, mom did good." Stated Ryu.

"She looks really, really, really pretty! I can't wait to see all the fireworks and toys and-"

"Kisho."

"Huh?!"

"Come on, I know that you like Kisho." He said while rolling his eyes.

She said nothing but looked down at her feet, hiding her blush that was making her face match her kimono.

"You two ready?" asked Hinata in her lavender kimono that had lilacs at the end of her dress.

"Mhm!" the sibling both said.

"Great! Your Dad'll meet us there let's go."

"Okay!"

712435712435712435712435712435712435712435712435712435712

"Ryu! Hima!" called a voice.

The two and Hinata turned and saw Kaori running up to them. She hugged Himawari.

"How've you been Hima-chan?" she asked, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm good! And nii-san's good to since he's excelin' at everything!" she said with a smile.

"Yah! But he can't be as good as me! At least in his lifetime!"

Ryu gave her a glare. Sakura and Sasuke had shown up and talked with them for a while. Then out of nowhere, Kisho and his parents showed up to. Naruto was the only one missing.

"Mom?" came a tug on her kimono.

She looked down at Ryu to see what he wanted.

"Could me, Kaori and Kisho go exploring?"

"…Take Himawari with you if you are so desperate." She bargained.

"But mom-"

"Ryu, don't start that with me." She said.

He sighed and nodded. He told Himawari the plan and they all started to walk off into the busy streets.

_**Later…**_

Kaori was talking to Himawari for a while, since they were both girls and there was nothing else to do. But Ryu made a mean comment and now he was running away from the fuming girl. Himawari sighed. She had to be lucky to be like her mom instead of her dad. Kisho was starting to walk away, but not before a little hand caught his. He looked down at Himawari and saw that she was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Hima?"

"Kisho-kun **–yawn-** I'm sleepy, and my feet hurt." She said.

He sighed.

'**Typical, this is her first time to a big thing like this and her feet are to small to stand for very long. We could sit down, but Ryu could be dying and we need to save him. I can't leave her here because she can't stay put…sigh, it can't be helped.'** He decided.

He bent down low

"Huh?"

"Hop on, I'll carry you." He said.

Himawari blushed a little but nodded. She hopped on and he started to give her a piggyback ride. She soon fell asleep and was resting her head on his shoulder, dreaming of lollipops and unicorns. (A/N: Sorry, it was the first happy dreamy thing that came to my mind) And soon, they found Ryu and Kaori, panting from running so much.

"Huh? Why's my sister on your back?" asked Ryu.

"She was tired." Explained Kisho.

"Aw! She looks so adorable!" gushed Kaori.

Ryu simply rolled his eyes.

'**Figures.'**

"Hmmmm." Mumbled Himawari, trying to drain out the noise.

Kaori giggled and Ryu smiled. He smiled not only because he had a super cute sister, but also because his best friend was grinning. And it was the kind of grin that he saw Uncle Sasuke give Auntie Sakura when she was sleeping. But they were interrupted by someone behind them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" he said.

They all turned to see Naruto in his Hokage outfit.

"Dad?

"Daddy!" screamed a happy little Himawari.

Kisho put her down and she ran into Naruto's arms and he lifted her off the ground. She hugged him tightly. (A/N: Aw! Picture moment!)

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Ryu.

"Your mom told me where she saw you headed. We weren't going to tell you kids, but we have a special surprise for you." He said.

"What is it daddy?" asked Himawari.

"Well, I'll show you instead. Come with me to the Hokage Mountains!"

"Hokage Mountains?" groaned the 3 older kids.

Himawari just gave everyone a confused expression.

712435712435712435712435712435712435712435712435712435

The fireworks had finally started as soon as they reached the top of the 4ths head. All the kids were either sitting next to or standing next to their parents. And at this view it was a perfect place to see the fireworks together. Himawari liked it to, especially the purple and blue ones. Soon after the fireworks, all the kids fell asleep because of the running they did, so everyone took there kid(s) and went home. Kaori was in bed, Kisho was in bed, Rinney was in bed, Ryu was in bed and of coarse Himawari was in bed. All the parents sighed as they all thought the same thing.

'**They grew up to quick.'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay, future reference, the next chapter will b really sad. So, please cooperate! I hope u liked it! I'll update soon.

Bye now!


	12. Tragic

Please don't hate me! …plz read even though I typed that!...I love u all!

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was a cloudy afternoon on a Saturday. The Uzumaki's were all sitting together in the Hokage office. Hinata thought that she could bring the kids to see what their dad did for work, now she regretted that idea. The two were bored to death, while she was having pleasure in being with Naruto for the day, and she didn't want to leave him. Finally Ryu came up to his mother.

"Can I go home?" he said.

"You mean by yourself?" she asked.

Naruto looked up at them.

"Me too mommy! I'm bored!" wined Himawari.

Hinata knew this wasn't such a good idea. Ryu was only six and she couldn't leave him alone, but she didn't want to go home quite yet. She looked at Naruto for help and he just shrugged. She sighed.

"If we aren't back in an hour you'll come back here okay?" she bargained.

The two nodded and ran off home. Naruto gave Hinata a surprised look.

"You think it's a good idea?" he asked.

"Mhm. They'll learn responsibility from this. Besides you'll be done really soon right? They won't be left alone for long." She explained.

"Or will we?" he teased with a sexy grin.

She blushed and nodded. He went back to writing the paper work, while she talked and relaxed him. (A/N: Shoulder message…) He was actually enjoying the paper work today.

333333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555

"Nii-san! Wait up!" exclaimed Himawari.

Ryu sighed.

"You're way to slow! I can't wait to see you in the academy! Sheesh!"

"Well I'm younger and you're stronger than me!" she yelled.

Ryu was about to retort, but he felt an unfamiliar chakra nearby, and he heard a lot about evil ninja's from his teachers AND parents. He grabbed Himawari and ran the rest of the way home. She was shocked but didn't even ask what was wrong. All she knew that they were heading home and Ryu was dragging her. When they were inside Ryu locked the door and waited to catch his breath ,and to see if the person was still following them.

"Ryu nii-san! What's wrong?!" asked Himawari, getting scared.

"We're being followed…he's coming to the door! Come on we have to hide!" he exclaimed and took his sister to her room.

But there was no hiding place in her room, so they ran to Ryu's room, none there either. That's when they heard the door being broken down. Ryu panicked and ran to the toy room. They found a spot right behind a dark blue toy box, but it would only fit one person. Ryu was about to put Himawari in the spot, but she pushed him in there and started to cover him up with toy plushie's.

"Hima! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"I'll find another spot! I'll turn the lights off if I can!"

"No! Hima! That's-"

"Please! Just trust me!" she yelled at him as quietly as she could.

Ryu thought for a moment then nodded. He had a little hole to look through to see what was happening. Himawari was looking everywhere for a spot, he knew that she wouldn't find one. But before he could see her do anything else, she turned the lights off and sat down near the sofa where he would have had a perfect view of her. He held his breath. He knew that in the dark his features would be unnoticeable, but Himawari's hair was in a ponytail, and people said it looked brighter when she had it up. He prayed that she would go unnoticed somehow, and then there were footsteps. Soon after a small pause, the door opened, letting light into the room. Thankfully the ray had missed Himawari by a few centimeters only showing a little white fabric from her dress that Ryu hopped the man wouldn't notice. He heard the intruder's footsteps, making it sound like he was gone, but really he just closed the door. He could feel his chakra still, and Himawari took a sigh. He tensed up when he realized something.

'**She wasn't trained to learn how to sense chakra!'**

Now he was sweating and panicking, but he couldn't do anything! Maybe she will stay quiet until he tells her it's okay, maybe the man didn't hear her sigh! But no, he had stayed there, Ryu felt it, but maybe it was just to check if he'd heard anything! Or maybe to see if Himawari would actually make another sound. Thank god the light switch was in a hard place to find…right?

"He's gone nii-san!" yelled Himawari.

Oh. No. Suddenly the light turned on and Himawari had frozen into place. Then he heard a chuckle. And a evil voice.

"So, where's your brother? And mom? And how about your daddy to?" he said.

Himawari's eyes were wide, and she was going pale. He wanted to do something, but the look on Himawari's face was enough to stun him. He'd never seen her so scared in hi life, and that was scaring him. But before he could do any more, the man put a sword to her through.

"Not gonna say are you?"

She did nothing, Ryu hopped that she would somehow run away and get help, maybe he could be a distraction for her! But if he'd yelled her the plan, the an wouldn't go after him. He made up his mind.

'**I'm supposed to take care of her and be the boss of her! Like I said I would when she was born! I'll jump the guy so she can-'**

But Himawari's white dress stained red, as well as some of Ryu's face. She had been stabbed, and Ryu saw her eye go blank as she died almost instantly, but not before her mouth formed words that she couldn't say. Ryu went pale as the man stabbed her body more and more, for fun or to make sure she really was dead, Ryu couldn't tell. But the man left and Ryu just starred with tears coming down his face, at his baby sister's mangled and dead body. Then the lights went out again, Ryu knew the murderer had gone.

333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

"It's been more than an hour and they didn't come back, should we be worried?" asked Hinata.

Naruto simply smiled.

"They probably had to much fun to notice the time." He said.

Still, Hinata was getting a bad feeling. Then when the house was in view, her eyes went wide. Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong sweet stuff?" he asked holding her hands in his, smiling at her.

"Th-The d-d-door Naruto." She whispered in shock.

He looked at the door and realized her shock. The door had been broken down.

"Come on!" he said.

She nodded and they both ran down the hill to their house. They looked everywhere, the kitchen, the dinning room, living room and Ryu and Himawari's room. Then they finally made it to the playroom and opened the door. Naruto's eyes went wide. There was blood on the floor. Hinata quickly turned on the light and she almost cried. There, leaning on the couch dead, was there little girl. Naruto just stood there with anger, sadness and shock all over his face. Hinata started to cry…wait that wasn't Hinata! Hinata ran over to the toy box while Naruto moved it out of the way, there was Ryu. As white as a sheet of paper, crying. Hinata looked t where he was sitting, to where Himawari's body was. She wanted to throw up. Naruto looked at her, knowing that he wasn't at the angle to see what was wrong. So he kneeled next to her, having an expectant look in his eyes.

"He saw Hima get killed." She muttered.

His eyes went wide and he looked at his son. He was crying more now, and he had blood on his face, Himawari's blood. Naruto closed his eyes, stopping the tears from escaping. He looked back at Hinata.

"I'll get Tsunade, make sure that he doesn't m-move."

333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555

Tsunade came and took the two children back to the hospital. Well, she took Himawari to the morgue. But she told Naruto that Ryu was in shock.

"Can you blame him?" he muttered.

She sighed. Naruto wasn't gonna like this.

"We'll need to ask him what he saw." She said.

"No! He's in too much of a state right now! And he lost his sister! I don't even want him to be told a good thing about Himawari at the moment! No way in-"

"Naruto! The ANBU thinks he's the one who killed Himawari! That's why he needs to be questioned!" she yelled.

Naruto's eyes went wide but then it turned to a heated glare.

"Why the hell would he do that?! How can they think these thinks about a 6 year old?!"

"Jealousy they think is the reason, and I know that this is hard foe him and you, but-"

"As long as he isn't questioned now! He might say something he didn't mean. I don't want them to talk to him right now! Alright?" he asked.

Before Tsunade said anything else he walked off to the room where Ryu was being held. He sat next to Hinata.

"How is he?"

"I don't know, he's been starring at the ceiling for hours." She responded.

He nodded. After a couple minutes, Ryu turned his head to face his parents, his eyes still filled with fear.

"Hey little guy." Said Naruto in a caring way.

Ryu nodded. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she hugged Ryu in a warm embrace. Ryu seemed to calm down a bit and hugged his mom back. Naruto smiled. Then when Hinata was done Ryu looked back at his dad.

"Is Hima okay?"

Naruto knew that Ryu knew the answer to that. But he told him anyway.

"She never made it."

Ryu started to cry, feeling guilty for his own sister's death. Naruto hugged his son. He cried to. The rest of the day was filled with sadness and Naruto never left Hinata and Ryu alone.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

NO FLAMES! I'm sorry! But don't worry! In a few series, a miracle will happen! I promise! And plz doesn't stop reading! Everything'll b ok! Trust me! Again, no flames, I'm srry, and don't hate me! I luv u all!

Bye now!


	13. Funeral

Well, here's the week after, enjoy as much as u can!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing all black, appropriate for the sad occasion. He thought he would never need to wear these cloths for a long time. He thought wrong. He immediately told his parents he didn't want another sibling, saying it was too much work and he obviously never would get over Himawari. He sighed and put on his shoes. While Hinata walked pass, wearing black too. (A/N: Like when the 3rd died, same outfits) She was off to wake Naruto up. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night so he was sleeping in. She opened the door to there room, seeing that Naruto was putting on his black shirt, and was having troubles brining it back down. She came up from behind him and pulled it the rest of the way down. He turned to face her, still having a lot of tears in his eyes.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked him.

"I slept enough." He replied simply.

"Ryu's all ready. Are you?"

"Do I look ready?" he retorted.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Naruto sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. This has just been a bad week for me."

"There are other people in the village, don't forget that Hokage-sama." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

'**She's frustrated to.'** He noted.

He kissed her cheek and gave her an apologetic look. She gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Can we go?"

They both looked to see Ryu already at the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555

The whole village came. It was crowded and dark, although it wasn't raining. Ryu stood in between his mom and dad, just starring at the picture of his sister. Her hair was down and she was wearing her favorite white dress. Ryu smiled a little, remembering how much Himawari loved pictures and saying she would be a model instead of a ninja cause it was too much of a boy thing. Then as soon as the minister finished talking everyone put a flower on the grave. Ryu noticed Kisho had paused for a moment at the coffin. He saw Kaori, she was crying. Just like his mom was to. Naruto was holding Hinata close to him, kissing her fore head. Then, the coffin was picked up and taken to the graveyard.

333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555

Everyone gave their blessings to the family…well only some said the same thing to Ryu. Kaori hugged him, which made him blush a little. Sasuke glared. Kisho gave his friend a handshake, letting one simple tear escape his eye. Rinney kissed his fore head. All his cousin's gave him hugs, even Taku wished him luck. Now that was a shocker. The only person in the Hyuuga family that didn't even look at him was Hiashi. That wasn't a surprise. The rest were people he didn't know. After everyone left, Naruto, Hinata and Ryu stayed to give prayers to the one they lost. Ryu looked up at his father.

"Dad?"

He looked down at him.

"Why do people die like that?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a small smile.

"We all live to protect as well as other things. She died protecting who she loved and looked up to." Explained Naruto.

Although that was comforting, Ryu didn't feel any better. **HE** should have protected **HER**. She was his best friend.

333333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555

Ryu couldn't sleep at all. Nothing helped him go to sleep, he was sad. He sighed and looked outside. There was a shining star that he never noticed the other night. He sat up and made a wish.

'**I wish to be strong like my dad, and protect the ones I love.'**

Before he went back to bed, he made a promise to himself.

'**I'll avenge you Hima! Just wait, the man who destroyed you will be destroyed by no one but me!'**

And with that, he slowly fell asleep.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasuke all ovr again…except Ryu doesn't go emo. Review (no flames thnx!)

Bye now!


	14. Hard Times

Sorry it's been awhile! Please enjoy!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto knocked on the Hyuuga mansion door. Ryu showed no emotion on his face, but he was scared. Naruto thought that it was time for Ryu to get some air, by going and visiting Auntie Hanabi. They were walking down the complex halls to Hanabi's office, and they passed Ryu's 4 cousin's Suma, Ai, Mae, the baby Jiro and Taku. Neji talked to Naruto for a while, then they went back to walking. Ryu saw the office and ran to knock the door. Hanabi answered it and smiled down at her nephew.

"Hi Ryu! I haven't seen you in awhile!" she said while kissing his forehead.

"Yah well, y'know." He shrugged.

"Hey." Said Naruto.

Hanabi nodded towards Naruto and gave him a friendly hug. As they were entering the office, Naruto turned to Ryu.

"Hanabi and I have to talk in private okay? I'll just be a second." He explained.

Ryu gulped and nodded. Naruto patted him on the head and entered the office.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Naruto was still in there, Ryu heard him signing papers and talking to Hanabi. Ryu was getting impatient and fidgety. How long does this private stuff have to take?! Then again it was his dads job in the first place and it did take him all day. He sighed and played with a piece of chipped wood that had come out of the floor boards, pretending it was some sort of-

"I didn't know that you had come here with your father, Ryu." Came a voice.

Ryu looked up and saw Hiashi starring at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Ryu might have gone pale, he didn't notice because Hiashi was walking up to him.

"It's been a long time Ryu."

"Not long enough i-if y-y-you a-a-ask me." Muttered Ryu as quietly as he could.

But Hiashi heard him and clenched his jaw. While taking a few more steps toward Ryu he said,

"Y'know how much your little sister meant to this family? She was going to be the next Hokage and Heiress of the Hyuuga family. I could tell by Naruto's actions it was her he chose as his successor. What's with that look on your face?"

Ryu was trying hard not to cry at this moment, the last time he'd talk about his baby sister was when the ANBU questioned him for hours. But there was no way he would cry in font of his grandfather, for it would make things worse.

"Anyway, as I was saying, she was loved by many and cared for by the best parents. I just want to kill the bastard that killed her, it seems fair-"

"I'm gonna kill him." Interrupted Ryu.

"Ehem! I could easily kill him right now since he's in front of me." Stated Hiashi.

Ryu felt his blood go cold. No way.

"Y-Y-You think that I killed Himawari?!"

"It makes sense. She was loved more and better than you ever would have been. I bet you wished she wasn't even born!" exclaimed Hiashi.

Ryu glared at him.

"I'd never do that!"

Hiashi glared at the boy he called his grandson.

"You just loved her because of her eyes! I bet if she had…green eyes you'd hate her just as much as you'd hate me!" yelled Ryu.

"Why you little-"

Hiashi stopped and glared at Ryu. He took a step back and smiled evilly.

"You will pay for all this. I know you killed her, you defiantly killed her, even if you didn't why didn't you convince her to hide instead? Why didn't you hide somewhere safer? Why didn't you just run back to your mother and father when you felt his presence nearby? Didn't that even come to your mind?" He yelled

"…no. I was-"

Before anything else was said, Hiashi punched Ryu in the face. He punched him so hard that Ryu went through 4 walls. When he collapsed he coughed up some blood. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw Taku standing over him, starring at Ryu with no hints of emotion in his eyes.

"Ryu?!"

Ryu looked through the holes in the walls and saw his dad with a shocked, worried and angry expression in his face. Ryu couldn't take all this, he started to cry. He stood and pushed Taku away, tumbling a bit until he was out the door and running as fast as he could.

"Ryu! Get back here! Ryu!" called Naruto.

But Ryu was already gone. He turned to Hiashi with pure hatred.

"You! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He pinned Hiashi against the wall by his shirt collar. Hiashi struggled as he said,

"The boy deserves a talking to! After killing his own sister! You can't be a fool for not noticing anything! But that's right! You were the village idiot, guess that title hasn't rubbed off. It was a foolish thing to let you marry my daughter!"

Naruto brought his hand up to punch the daylights out of him, but Hanabi grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"Naruto! My sister wouldn't approve of you making things worse!" she said.

Naruto relaxed a little but didn't let Hiashi go.

"It's all because he has my eyes that you made this ridiculous assumption and told the ANBU right, so that they would detain an innocent boy? How low can you be."

"Heh, not like I can see nothing without the Byakugan. His emotions are-"

Naruto slammed him against the wall to silence him again.

"I wasn't done." He seethed.

Hiashi went silent.

"Did you even think for is sake?! You're one of the geniuses of the most powerful clan in Konoha! Ever hear of think before you speak? You need to use your head like I am!"

They starred at each other for a while. Then Hiashi yelled at Taku.

"Why didn't you stop him like I told you to you fool?!"

Taku looked towards them and simply said,

"My eyes are clearer than yours grandfather." And walked away.

Hiashi was shocked. He leaned against the wall for support when Naruto let go of him. Hanabi let Naruto go, and Naruto headed home.

'**Please be there!'** he begged.

333333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555

"Hinata?!"

Hinata turned to her panting husband with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Where's Ryu?!"

"Isn't he with you?" she asked.

He shook his head no and explained the event. Hinata was shocked and almost fell on the floor. Naruto cached her and held her closely.

"I give you my word, I'll find him."

"I hope he's safe."

Then the loud thunder came on queue. And the rain started too poor as fast as anything.

'**The sky is finally crying.'** Thought Hinata, letting more tears go.

344534534534534453453453453453453453453454453453453453453

Everyone started to look as soon as Naruto told them the situation. Even Taku and Suma (the 2 oldest) came to help. Kaori kept muttering how stupid Ryu was while Kisho was looking for Ryu. And by the time they were all wet and dirty (A/N: a.k.a. when it was almost midnight) the village gave up. The children wanted to stay longer, but a curfew is a curfew. So they agreed to look in the morning. Neji came up to them with an umbrella.

"Here Hinata-sama, I'll take you both home." He said.

Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto. He was looking towards the path, hopping Ryu would appear out of nowhere. But there was nothing he could do. He sighed and nodded. When they were halfway home, Naruto realized something.

"Where did everyone look?"

Neji and Hinata turned to him.

"Every place that Ryu's been to and the forest. Why do you ask?" said Neji.

Naruto knew it! He looked at the Hokage Mountain for a moment and grabbed the umbrella that Hinata was using the whole night but didn't bother to use it. She gave him a confused look.

"Go home with Neji, I'll be right back alright?" he said.

She slightly nodded and with a peck on the lips he was off.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ryu shivered. He was wet, cold and tired. But he wouldn't go to sleep. Last time someone went to sleep in the rain they never woke up. He saw everyone look for him, but none found him. And he wasn't gonna go home until then. He put his head back to his knees. Crying more. What Hiashi said was getting to him, and he would have to suffer with it for most of his life. He closed his eyes, thinking.

Then he felt the rain stop, but he could still hear it. He opened his eyes and looked up. A red umbrella was over his head, he looked at who was holding the umbrella and turned. His father stared at him with a relived look in his eyes. Ryu wiped water off his face, and no it wasn't from the rain.

"Hey." He muttered.

Naruto simply looked at him.

"What grandpa said about all the other stuff I could of done, he was right. The only reason that I felt we should go in the house was instinct. I was to scared to think straight and, I don't know, there were lots of hiding places when we played hide and go seek. But we weren't trying to kill each other so…" Ryu explained.

"You did the right thing." Said Naruto.

"B-But I couldn't get her to let me find another place to hide." He said.

Then he started to cry again. A few minutes later he felt strong arms embrace him. He opened his eyes and saw his father holding him tight, and crying. Ryu's never seen his dad cry before. He was shocked and confused. Men weren't supposed to cry…were they? Oh well, that didn't matter at the moment, he cried a little more, letting it all out. Naruto pulled away and looked at him.

"You had nothing to do with this. You protected her until she made her own choices, and her choice was to save her big brother." Said Naruto.

Ryu looked at his dad for another moment, then hugged him again. Naruto picked up the fallen umbrella and Ryu.

"H-How'd y-you know I wa-was u-up here?" asked Ryu.

Naruto looked at the piece of rock that was the top of head of his carved face. Yep, Ryu was hiding on the Hokage Mountain. On his fathers head. No one looked up, but everyone searched down low. Naruto looked at Ryu again.

"Let's just say your old man's gotten smarter over the years."

Ryu smiled and held onto his dad.

"Let's go home dad." He muttered while falling asleep.

Naruto nodded.

'**Yes, let's go home.'**

333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata was just starring at the clock and waiting. She was so tired, and the coffee wasn't helping much. She starred at her glass, so tired and stressed. She remembered that Himawari always coaxed her into playing go fish with her until Naruto and Ryu came home from the Academy or work. She sighed. It seemed like years ago Hima died, but it was only a month or two. The door opened and Naruto came in with Ryu on his back. Hinata was so happy she started to cry and flung herself onto Naruto. Naruto held his balance and Ryu woke up from his dreamy sleep. Hinata kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you know how many people were worried about you?! I was so scared that-that-that you- Oh! I'm so glad that you're alright!" she said holding him in a tight hug.

Ryu smiled.

"Can I go to sleep now?" he asked.

Hinata giggled and nodded.

333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata crawled next to Naruto and laid across his chest. Naruto was so tired but he smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said and kissed his lips.

He broke off after a few minutes and looked at her.

"Fun night huh?"

"I'm to tired to argue with that at the moment, can you save it until tomorrow?" she said and rolled off of him.

He smirked and put his arm around her. She sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"So, how did you find Ryu?" she asked.

"Other than I've gotten smart? Meh. I would of gone there to get away from people at that age." He explained.

"You mean you did hide up there at his age." She said, getting sad all over again.

He pulled her closer.

"To tired to talk right now." He said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Promise to stay with me and Ryu?" she asked

"Hinata I'm-"

"Naruto I don't want to loose you and him to. That's what was worrying me so much when you said he ran off! That-"

"Hush now sweet thing, you're going to fast." He soothed while placing a finger to her lip. "I'll take care of both of you. How's that?" he asked.

She nodded and finally fell asleep. He followed suit.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Wow! That IS long! A few things,

Ai means love, Jiro means second male (it fits) and Mai means Brightness; coyote! (I just thought Suma up!) And what Naruto said about Hima was true! She wanted to help her big brother! - And doesn't it take a real man to cry? I think so!

Anyway! I'm off to write the next chapter! Please Review!!!!!!! No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye now!


	15. A Final Goodbye

Ok! This is the last chapter! I hope u people still love me! Just wait and see what happened ok? BEAR WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW, this is a month later!

Anyway, go ahead and read!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu awoke to the chirping of birds and the sun coming through the window. He sat up and stretched, walked to his closet and picked up all the black stuff he wore for the…special day. He went to go for breakfast, taking the long way. Since…THAT room was the one he always passed by to get to the kitchen. Instead he took the root through the living room. He got his box of cereal and started to eat from the box, slowly so that he could wait for his parents to wake up.

3333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata rolled over and shook Naruto.

"Wake up." She mumbled.

"A few more minutes." He wined.

"Today's the day."

"What day?"

"Her day."

Naruto muttered something close to, "Huh?" or "Who the hell are you talking about." Hinata leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He immediately sat up with wide eyes.

"Already?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto looked at her and smiled. She didn't even look up. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. She sighed and smiled back at him, letting her tear fall. Naruto brushed it away and kissed her gently, sending a slight shiver up her spine. She broke off and said,

"We should get ready."

He nodded and stood up to get changed.

333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555

They had to stop at the flower shop for…well flowers. Kisho stood outside with Ryu.

"Good to see you're doing better at the jutsu's and stuff." Said Kisho.

"And I'm still getting low marks on tests but… At least I'm passing." He muttered.

"I don't get how I have to be in the harder class. It's such a bore." Kisho complained.

"Because you have a big brain like your dad."

"…like I said, such a bore."

"Eeek!" 

Kisho and Ryu turned to see Kaori standing a few feet away. She was starring at Ryu in shock, like she couldn't believe he was in the sun. Ryu smiled a little and gave a small wave. She got over her shock and ran up to him. At first Ryu thought she would hug him, but instead he got sucker punched in the cheek. Kisho's eyes were wide and Kaori was fuming. Ryu looked at her, also shocked.

"You jerk! How much time does it take for you to get over it! You missed Kisho's birthday, you missed the festival that I wanted to take you BOTH to, and you missed my b-birthday! No card or anything! How can y-y-you f-forget all this stuff an-and stay in that stupid house and in your stupid shell you call a room! I can't believe you! There's no way y-y-you're th-the Ryu I u-u-used to c-care about!" she yelled.

He just starred at her again, seeing tears rolling down her face.

'**I-I've never seen her cry before.'**

And with that, she ran home. Kisho looked back at Ryu.

"Remind me to never miss her birthday." He said.

333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata set the flowers down on the grave and prayed. It was very quiet for a couple of minutes. Then finally Naruto realized that they should head back. Hinata and Naruto started to walk, but noticed that Ryu wasn't fallowing them.

"You coming Ryu?" asked Naruto.

Ryu looked at his dad and said,

"Just a sec, I'll meet up with you."

He nodded but Hinata hesitated for a while. Naruto took her hand and slowly pulled her away, but they didn't go to far. Ryu sat down on the green grass in front of the engraved stone.

"Hi. I really miss you Hima…sniff. I can't get over the whole thing. I can't believe that I missed my friend's birthdays because of it! If anything, I want to be the old me again. Maybe you could help me through it?" There was a moment of silence. "…Anyway. I love you and hope you're at peace. I promise to kill the guy who did this to you."

He stood up and started to walk away. But then he ran back and gave a very short prayer.

'**And also, Happy Birthday!'**

Then he ran off to catch up with his parents (it was Ramen night). Not looking back or noticing the little girl in white that was standing at the grave, giggling.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

That was a nice ending…..sort of….it's interesting! And the sequel will come out soon! Like either after March or near the beginning of summer…well school is very important! I'll make other stories until then I promise you! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! 

Bye now!


End file.
